


let time pass, let it leave me in the past

by tmrminewt (commodorenewt)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/tmrminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her actions are despicable but we've..." Elijah stopped talking at the glare gave him. "This act of vengeance will... It will destroy you."</p>
<p>"Whatever humanity you think you saw in me, Elijah, it was gone," Kol told him. "It was gone the second Jeremy's heart stopped beating permanently." Kol hurled the bottle again at Elijah. "Do not defend her, brother. She doesn't deserve it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	let time pass, let it leave me in the past

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe where Jeremy and Kol were together; Kol was daggered by someone instead of killed. He wakes up to Jeremy dead and the cure being fought over by Rebekah and the Mystic Falls gang.

Kol was sitting on the floor in the middle of the drawing room he had built in the Mikaelson Mansion. It was supposed to be for Jeremy. It was much like Niklaus' but it wasn't messy or filled with drawings of the teenager, it was untouched, remained so until Jeremy's untimely death. The Original didn't have the opportunity to show him when he finished the additional room. They all got caught up with the rollercoaster that is the life of Elena Gilbert. Kol opened one of the sketch books of Jeremy in his possession and he felt his heart break as he opened it to the page of Kol and his family. _No matter how crazy they are, they're your family. I know even though you don't say it, you love them._ Kol turned to another page and found a drawing of Kol sleeping soundly on a bed. It was more likely Kol's since it was a four poster one. He tipped the bottle up, letting the liquid flow into his mouth. Jeremy was so young. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and closed the sketchbook. "I know you're there." Kol said without bothering to turn around to look at his brother. "Get out, Elijah."

"Kol, enough of this." Elijah said, he didn't step inside. No one has been allowed to enter this room save for Kol and Jeremy. Kol didn't want that to change. Only Jeremy was allowed to enter besides Kol. "You've wallowed enough to last a lifetime, Kol." Elijah told him. "He's dead."

Kol hurled the bottle of bourbon at his brother who easily ducked. "Go away!" Kol snarled at him. "Go!"

"I will not leave you here." Elijah told him. "This is not healthy."

"If you're here to propose the idea of following Niklaus to New Orleans," Kol said, opening a new bottle of liquor. "You can save your breath, I'm not going." Kol said, taking a swig of the liquid. "Rebekah, for once, has the right idea." Kol said amusedly. He scoffed and shook his head.

"And what do you plan on doing here?" Elijah asked. "Torment those who you think were involved? Rebekah?"

"No, find Katerina and make her suffer that will make her wish for death." Kol answered evenly. Elijah's eyes hardened, making Kol laugh. It sounded hollow, humourless and dead. It made Elijah want whoever caused this to suffer. Something in his face might have given whatever it was on his mind away. "You love her, Elijah, I can see it your eyes." Kol said, shaking his head. He was pointing the bottle at him. "She took the love of my life away, she killed him, she offered him to Silas, like a lamb!" The bottle in Kol's hands shattered spilling the contents on the carpet. "She's a menace." Elijah could swear he almost choked. He grabbed another bottle and opened it. "I would be doing the world a favour if I kept her from roaming free." Kol sneered.

"Her actions are despicable but we've..." Elijah stopped talking at the glare gave him. "This act of vengeance will... It will destroy you."

"Whatever humanity you think you saw in me, Elijah, it was gone," Kol told him. "It was gone the second Jeremy's heart stopped beating permanently." Kol hurled the bottle again at Elijah. "Do not defend her, brother. She doesn't deserve it."

"Kol..." Elijah started but Kol shook his head. "In New Orleans, we can start a new life. We can put this behind us."

"Don't be naïve, Elijah!" Kol snapped at his older brother. "You can't actually believe we'll be able to start a new life there." Kol shook his head, laughing. "We will be in a war! Nik wants the French Quarter back, he wants to be King! You tell me Marcelous is alive and well, and the new king of our kingdom?" Kol asked. "He took after his father... Nik! He won't go down quietly, you know this!" Kol frowned at him.

"Would it be better to waste your time going after a 500 year old vampire?" Elijah asked. "You know how she feels, being on the run." Elijah began, Kol rolled his eyes. He knew what Elijah was going to say. "You'll be doing what Mikael did to us to her, she's just a poor girl."

"Don't compare me to that monster." Kol said, more quiet and dangerous now. "Don't worry your little head, Elijah. I won't prolong your beloved Katerina's running." Kol spat. "Nik loved his games, he loves running after his prey while I prefer to torture my victims until they beg for death." Kol said menacingly. Elijah sighed. "When I capture her, and I assure, I will, I will send you an hourly play by play."

Elijah sighed. Kol was already drunk but he's still drinking. How many bottles of alcohol did he keep in this room? Kol was self-destructing. He wasn't sure how to handle his heartbroken brother because this is the first time that his sadistic younger brother fell in love with a mortal. The first time that someone in their family have a relationship filled with so much love. He managed to fall in love with Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's younger brother. He didn't see it coming. Of all his siblings, his youngest brother, one who never invested time in anything but flings and one night stands, one who's never been interested in anything but himself found Love with a mortal boy. It was amazing. He was the one that kept saying, the one who took the lesson of their father to heart, that settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness. Elijah's heart went out to his brother. He was cruel, he was like Niklaus and Mikael combined, but he did not deserve to have his heart be taken away from him. "I know it hurts, Kol."

"You know it hurts?" Kol snarled. He stalked towards Elijah. "He was killed pointlessly, Elijah!" Kol spat. "And for what? FOR WHAT?" Kol screamed, falling to his knees. "I just want him back, Elijah." Kol sounded so devastated. "I want him back in my arms." Elijah wasn't used to this vulnerable display from Kol. Kol was far too much like Niklaus, hiding behind temper and charm. "He was my everything."

Jeremy was watching Kol and Elijah, and he felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He moved closer to his lover, not daring to touch since he knew his hand will only go through him. "You're my everything too, Kol." Jeremy whispered by his ear but he wasn't heard.

"Just go, Elijah." Kol said quietly. He was looking at his hands, remembering the last time he held the love of his life with them. "Leave me be."

Elijah sighed before turning on his heel. "Elijah, don't." Jeremy scrambled to follow. It was pointless, he knew but he had to try. Kol can't be alone. He'll do something insane. "Elijah, he's spiralling, you know that!" Jeremy yelled after him but the older Mikaelson didn't look back.

Rebekah watched as his brother leave before she walked over to Kol's drawing room. "You're being incredibly pathetic." Rebekah told him. "Weren't you the one who kept telling me that mortals are commoners?" Rebekah asked. "Forgetting your pearls of wisdom is not wise," Kol threw the bottle near her head. None of her brothers could ever hurt her. "I need my gay big brother, prom's coming up, I need a dress."

Kol lifted his head, looking up at his sister. "Get out."

"Dick." Jeremy rolled his eyes at Kol's sister. "You really should get out of the house though, Kol." Jeremy said aimlessly. Kol didn't move. "Kol," Jeremy crouched down and looked at Kol's face. "You're pale as a sheet, you need some sun." Jeremy told him.

Kol waited until Rebekah was gone before he pulled his phone out. He dialed a number and Jeremy's eyes softened hearing the feedback from the phone. _This is Jeremy, can't come to the phone but leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP._  "Oh, how I wish you could get back to me, love." Kol said after the beep. "You've made me like this," Kol choked, "You made me love you, you made me care and now you've ruined me." He closed his eyes and for the first time since he found out, he let a tear escape and roll down his cheeks. "I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest, trampled on by a stampede and put back repeatedly. It hurts so much, Jer. Come back to me, please. I love you. I miss you, Jeremy. Come back to me..."


End file.
